The Scandal
by pallasphoenix
Summary: Sequel to "The Choice". Kahlan and Cara are finally together, and happy. Nothing is standing in the way of their happiness. Except the council.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I didn't thank everyone who recently subscribed to me and my story. Thanks! All of your reviews make me want to continue writing this story even more. I can honestly say that this is my favorite story, and I'm glad that you all like it as well. Enjoy!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The Scandal<em>

Kahlan and Cara are finally together, and happy. Nothing is standing in the way of their happiness. Except the council.

**Chapter 1**

_Kahlan_

The young Confessor sat in a plain wooden chair, a stark contrast to her white dress. She watched herself as she pulled the brush through her dark curls and noticed how tired she looked. It had been a long journey from Drundrill to Aydindril. She and Cara had to deal with Richard's whining the entire way. It was only when they had parted ways that the two women had time alone, time to think clearly. Zedd had gone with Richard, escorting him to a nearby inn. The old wizard promised to meet Kahlan and Cara at Aydindril in a few weeks.

The Mother Confessor and the Mord'Sith now realized there was no going back, they had both committed themselves to each other. Even though she was terrified of what people would say, what people would do if they found out, Kahlan could honestly say she was happy. Despite her rude remarks and emotionless front, Cara was the sweetest person the Confessor had ever known.

A series of impatient knocks made Kahlan sigh and put down her brush. _Who could it be now?_ She thought. Maids, chefs, ambassadors, whoever, had been coming to visit the Mother Confessor all afternoon. At this point, Kahlan didn't care if it was her mother knocking, she didn't want to answer. Nevertheless, the white clad woman made her way to the door, and slowly opened it. She peeked out through the crack made by the door being ajar and smiled. There was Cara, beautiful, as ever, is her usual Mord'Sith red leather. Kahlan let out a sigh of relief and opened the door all the way so Cara could enter.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here Cara. Everyone's been hovering around me all day. I can't stand it. I had to run away from my maid so I could be alone somewhere. I guess, since I'm in my chambers, she'll find me soon," Kahlan complained, and returned to brushing her hair.

"Is that why I've been looking around for you _all day? _All the servants kept pointing me in different directions," Cara remarked, a little bite at the end of her comment. Kahlan knew that the Mord'Sith didn't mean things to be rude when she said them, especially towards her. That's just the way the blonde spoke.

Cara walked over to the bed, rubbing the material of Kahlan's dress between her index finger and thumb. It was a new white dress, with gold embroidery around the square neckline and at the bottom.

"What's this for?" Cara asked, holding up the beautifully made dress. Kahlan turned to her and frowned when she saw what the Mord'Sith was talking about.

"It's the dress I'm supposed to wear for tonight's council dinner. I told them that this one was fine," she said, picking up the hem of the dress she was wearing, "but they insisted."

"I like it. It's pretty."

Kahlan looked at Cara, head cocked. Had Cara just said something was pretty?

"Oh come on. I'm allowed to give complements. Especially to beautiful women such as yourself," she said seductively, now behind Kahlan. The two looked at each other through the mirror.

"Very funny Cara. But if you're going with me tonight, there can be _no_ funny business. I mean it. We have to keep… us… a secret," Kahlan said with a serious look on her face. Cara sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Want me to brush your hair," Kahlan asked, and Cara nodded. Kahlan gently placed her hands on the Mord'Sith's shoulders, and then removed them to pick up the brush. She softly pulled the brush through the silky blonde hair, admiring the golden color. Kahlan wished she had hair like Cara's. After sitting through a long period of silence, Cara spoke up.

"So you want me to come?"

Kahlan was stunned by the question. Why wouldn't she bring Cara along? The Confessor placed the brush on the table and leaned on the vanity in front of Cara.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

Cara smiled and took Kahlan's hand.

"Just making sure," she said, and stood up a bit to kiss Kahlan. The Confessor blushed, but returned the affection. Soon, Kahlan's fingers were in Cara's hair, and they were making their way to Kahlan's bed.

Kahlan lay down on the bed, and Cara sensually kissed her again, a giggle escaping from the Confessor's lips. As Kahlan put a hand on the blonde's cheek, a burst of light appeared on the other side of the room. Cara slowly turned around, still on top of Kahlan, to see an embarrassed Zedd trying to get to the door.

She pointed at Zedd.

"Hello, wizard. There's no point in escaping," Cara said, and then turned back to Kahlan, giving her a kiss. Kahlan pushed Cara off her and scrambled to her feet.

"Zedd, um… hi! Can I ask why you came in here," Kahlan said nervously, and she heard Cara laugh behind her.

"Well, if you must know, my magic isn't as sharp as it used to be. I'll be going now!" he said, and ducked out of the room.

"I'm glad _that's_ over," Cara snorted, but Kahlan just walked over to the window. All she could think about was what if a maid had walked in on them, kissing like that?

"What's wrong," asked Cara, feeling that Kahlan was uncomfortable. Kahlan turned to Cara, a sad look on her face.

"What if someone else had come in here with us kissing? Or what if it was _more_ than kissing? Cara, we have to be more careful!" Kahlan said, and Cara sighed as she kicked her feet over the side of the bed.

"Dear, you can't go through life thinking about the 'what ifs'. You just have to let things be." When Kahlan didn't move, Cara huffed in frustration.

"Fine. I promise to be more careful from now on. Okay?"

Kahlan sighed, and flashed a smile to Cara. "I'm sorry. I'm just so overwhelmed with all of these Mother Confessor duties."

The Mord'Sith walked over to stand beside Kahlan.

"Don't be. I'll be here to help you," Cara said, and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. Kahlan smiled, and held Cara's hand as they looked out the window.

Life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Cara_

As hard as she tried, Cara couldn't sit still. The Mord'Sith was on edge, she kept fidgeting, and her green eyes flitted about nervously. She wished that she could sit next to Kahlan, but the Mother Confessor had to sit at the head of the table. Every so often Kahlan would flash her a quick smile, but then a lord or lady from some who-knows-what province would ask the Confessor a question, effectively pulling her away from Cara. Cara hoped that this dinner would be over soon. She couldn't stand being so close to other people. Then again, no one was really talking to her, so that was a positive.

The blonde looked at Kahlan again and watched her as she laughed at a joke that the king of… king of…. oh, who really cared anyway, made. Cara smirked when she saw that Kahlan's eyes didn't light up like they would've if _she_ were to make a joke. The confident Mord'Sith flicked her hair away from her neck, and a few women who were sitting around her shrieked in terror.

"What? I won't hurt you, so stop it! I'm only here to protect the Mother Confessor," Cara said defensively, and motioned to Kahlan.

She hated that these women were so stupid, following their husband's lead like lambs to a shepherd. The Mord'Sith was just glad that she wasn't one of those women. After fully processing Cara's remark, the women quickly turned back to their food. Cara was glad; she only wanted to pay attention to Kahlan.

She loved the way Kahlan's hair bounced into soft curls, framing her pale face angelically. The Mord'Sith also couldn't help but notice the way Kahlan's dress fit. The dress was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the perfect woman in it. Cara couldn't wait to get Kahlan alone, back in her bedchambers, to show her what she had missed this afternoon.

As she looked at the breathtaking Mother Confessor, Cara realized that the one thing that she wanted most was for her and Kahlan to be allowed to love each other, openly. She knew that this was almost impossible, one because they would most likely be burnt at the stake, and two because Kahlan was absolutely terrified of the thought. Cara wanted to be patient, but every time she looked at Kahlan, she wanted to just kiss her passionately and know that it would be all right.

"Cara, are you all right?" the Mother Confessor ask, concerned. Cara shook herself out of her daydream and gazed into her lover's beautiful blue eyes. She could see Kahlan blush a little, which made her smirk. Just as Kahlan opened her mouth to speak, Cara heard a few of the women down at the end of the banquet table whispering loudly and covering their mouths. Their beady little eyes flitted back and forth from Kahlan to Cara, and then back to each other.

Cara reached for her agiel, ready to give these insolent women a piece of her mind. Kahlan saw her, and her eyes widened as she held Cara's arm, looking her in the eyes fiercely.

"Cara, no! You can't do that here! This isn't D'Hara," Kahlan hissed, and Cara gave her a look of disbelief.

"But they're talking about us! I can hear those rats from all the way over here," Cara protested, but Kahlan shook her head.

"Please don't. Don't make me take them away from you," Kahlan warned, looking at the agiels Cara was reaching for.

Cara immediately silenced herself and turned away from the Confessor. Painful memories from the last time Kahlan had an agiel emerged from the still healing wound. As the hurt washed over the Mord'Sith, the memory of betrayal knocked against the heavy door she had put it behind. A tear rolled down the blonde's cheek as she tried to push back these memories.

She glanced down at her agiel, and then at Kahlan, who had a worried look on her face. The dark haired woman had wrinkles on her forehead, which made Cara laugh on the inside. Kahlan always got those wrinkles when she was upset about something.

"I'm fine," Cara said dismissively, waving Kahlan away. Kahlan didn't look convinced, but the elder representing the Mud People had tapped on her shoulder, and she had to speak with him.

The Mord'Sith's head was filled with images of Richard kissing Kahlan, caressing her cheek. Cara looked at her agiel again, and knew how to make this all go away.

_Just for a moment or two,_ Cara thought. _She won't find out. _

She looked back at Kahlan one more time, and then slowly took off one of her red leather gloves.

_Are you really going to do this, in front of all these people?_

When she looked at the group of women who were still stealing glances at Kahlan, Cara rolled up her sleeve. The Mord'Sith grasped the thin rod tightly and slid it out of its holster. With one last look at Kahlan, she pressed the deadly weapon to her arm, and sat in silence as the pain set fire to her emotions, hiding away her weaknesses and doubts.

_I am nothing_

_I am nothing_

_I am nothing_

_I am nothing_

Cara looked at Kahlan, tears in her eyes.

_I am something_

_I am something_

_I am something_

_I am Mord'Sith_

_I am Mord'Sith_

Kahlan looked over at Cara, and she smiled at the blonde, not realizing what was happening.

_I am Cara_

_I am Cara_

_I am Cara_

_I am loved_

_I am loved_

Cara pulled the agiel away from her arm and gasped. She quickly put the devilish weapon back where it belonged, and rolls down her sleeve to hide the evidence.

_She loves me_

_She loves me_

_She loves me_

_She doesn't like this_

_I don't like this_

_I am not happy with this_

_I am not happy with them_

_I am not happy with him_

_I love her_

_She loves me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Kahlan_

The Confessor barely made it through the threshold before Cara pounced on her. Kahlan could feel all Cara's pent up anxiety release as she pressed her lips on Kahlan's. She had to admit; it did feel pretty good to be back in Cara's arms. She had never been in a relationship like this, so touching or even kissing were completely new experiences for the Confessor. Experiences that she intended to share with the lovely Mord'Sith. Kahlan moaned against Cara's mouth, shivering as the blonde ran a hand on the sensitive skin around her neck. Cara smiled devilishly and pushed Kahlan against the wall. Kahlan laughed and ran her fingers through Cara's beautiful blonde hair.

"Oh spirits, Cara. I love you so much," Kahlan said, kissing the woman in her arms again. When she finally moved down to the blonde's neck, Cara laughed lightly.

"I know."

Kahlan pulled away for a moment to look at Cara, gazing deep into her green eyes, almost becoming lost in them. The brunette couldn't think of a time when she was this happy.

"Let's get married," Kahlan blurted out impulsively, and Cara immediately pushed her away, slamming her own back into the wall. A look of sheer horror takes form on Cara's face, and Kahlan covers her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Cara. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kahlan apologized over and over again. She sunk down to the floor, cradling her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, sorry."

_She doesn't want to get married. Oh spirits, what have I done?_

* * *

><p><em>Cara<em>

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, sorry," Kahlan repeated, shaking her head. Cara was perplexed, wondering why she's acting like this. Although, the Mord'Sith was still trying to process the fact that Kahlan wanted to get _married_. First of all, who would marry them? The council would definitely not approve of this.

But Kahlan loved her. She said it. Cara, of course, knew this all along. The fact that Kahlan had said it out loud made it an almost tangible thing, a solid reminder that she _was_ loved. It made Cara happy.

It also made her upset, because she had been keeping secrets from Kahlan, her beloved. Even after promising, Cara still hurt herself at the dinner ceremony. Why had she done that? It was foolish, and selfish. That was not Cara. Cara was fiercely loyal, and never broke promises. She felt ashamed of her actions. And now, Kahlan had asked if she wanted to get married.

"…So, so, so, so sorry. I'm so sorry darling, darling so sorry. Dearly sorry," Kahlan murmured to herself, still rocking back and forth. Her hands were clenching her head, fingers tangled in the dark hair. Kahlan's eyes were shut, and she kept whispering to herself.

"Kahlan?" Cara said, her voice lower than a whisper. What was going on? Cara came closer to the Confessor, reaching out to touch her. "Dear, are you alrig-"

"I'M SO SORRY. SORRY, SO, SORRY. I'M SORRY, DARLING. I'M SORRY," Kahlan screamed, grabbing Cara's outstretched hand. She held in tightly, almost cutting off circulation. Cara looked at Kahlan, fear in her eyes.

Kahlan's eyes were black, the pupils had consumed her once blue irises entirely.

"ZEDD!" Cara screamed, hoping that for once the old wizard would be helpful. She placed her hand on Kahlan's, face full of concern.

"Dear? Are you there? Are you trying to confess me? What's going on!" Cara asked, all at the same time. She was panicking, and she didn't know how to stop it. The world seemed to be on a tilt, and Cara was about to fall off.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Kahlan screeched again, clenching Cara's hand tighter.

With a muffled thud the door flew open, and Zedd rushed to Cara's side. Cara looked to him, fear in her eyes. Zedd's gaze flickered to Cara, then to Kahlan, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What's happening Zedd? I don't know what's going on! Please help her," Cara shouted, obviously distressed.

"Cara, Cara!" Zedd shouted, grabbing the woman's shoulders before giving her a shake. "Dear one, calm down."

Cara could only muster a nod as Zedd moved over to Kahlan. He brushed a bit of hair out of Kahlan's face, and saw her eyes were black.

"I'm going to cast a sleeping spell, and hopefully whatever is going on will wear off," Zedd said, and Cara just absently nodded. Zedd gingerly placed his fingers on Kahlan's temples, and recited an incantation. Slowly, Kahlan's grip on the Mord'Sith's arm began to loosen, and Cara was able to pull her hand away.

"I'm so sorry, Cara. So, so sorry," Kahlan mumbled, eyes half open, before collapsing on the cold marble floor. Cara wordlessly moved to her side, picked her up and carried her over to the bed. The Mord'Sith carefully placed Kahlan on the bed, and the brunette's head rolled to the side. She looked so peaceful, contradictory to what had happened just moments ago. Cara went to move a peace of hair from Kahlan's eye, when she noticed a stream of black liquid fall down her face.

"Zedd?"

Zedd was curious, as was Cara. She needed answers, and fast. Was Kahlan dying?

"It must be the effects of the agiel," Zedd said after much rumination. "The madness. It must have affected her more deeply than we previously thought." He put a hand on his chin, stroking an imaginary beard. "What happened before I got here?"

"Well, um, we were kissing, and then she," Cara stopped, but Zedd urged her to continue. "And then she just said 'why don't we get married' out of nowhere. And of course I was caught off guard, and I didn't say anything, and then she started rocking back and forth and screaming that she was sorry. It was terrifying."

"A Mord'Sith, terrified?" Zedd chuckled, raising a poufy eyebrow in mock confusion.

"Oh just stop it, wizard. We need to focus, this is a serious situation," Cara snapped, bending over Kahlan's sleeping form.

"I'll be back in the morning," Zedd said quietly, and shut the door. With a sigh, Cara removed her leather and changed into one of Kahlan's nightgowns. She lifted Kahlan a little off the bed so she could put her underneath the covers. She too slipped under the warm comforter, gazing up at the ceiling, lying on her back. Feeling alone, the blonde slowly moved closer to Kahlan, still sleeping, and wrapped her arms around the Confessor.

_She's still so broken. I've made it worse._

Cara began to drift off to sleep, but not before whispering into Kahlan's ear.

"Marry me, Kahlan Amnell. I love you so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Cara_

Kahlan stirred a bit before she quickly sat up in bed. The dark haired woman turned her head this way and that, giving her surroundings a cursory look over. Cara smiled, still lying on the bed, and placed a hand on the Confessor's shoulder. The Mord'Sith smoothly pulled Kahlan down with her, smiling when she saw her face. Cara loved the way her long dark curls spread about her head like soft tendrils.

"Good morning, beautiful," Cara said through a smile. Kahlan grinned back, her blue eyes gleaming, but then suddenly groaned and held her forehead. Cara immediately sat up and bent over Kahlan, asking repeatedly if she was all right. Kahlan shook her head and waved Cara away, needing some space. The Mord'Sith obediently jumped off the bed and waited for a response. It felt like hours before Kahlan sat up to look at her.

"What happened last night?"

Cara slowly raised her eyes to gaze up at Kahlan from her chair, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean, what happened? You don't remember?"

"Well, I remember the dinner, and then we were kissing," Kahlan said, grinning at the memory. Cara agreed that it was a good night, up until that point. "And then I remember us pulling away from each other, and then everything went black," she finished, glancing down at her hands and then back up at Cara.

She couldn't tell Kahlan that she was going insane! Cara was supposed to be her protector, her guardian. The Mord'Sith was _not_ about to tell Kahlan the truth.

"You were really tired, I suppose, so you passed out on the floor. I had to carry you to bed," Cara lied. She must've been quite convincing, because Kahlan took it as the truth without any skepticism. This concerned Cara a bit, but she supposed it was for the best that Kahlan never found out about what happened.

"We'd better get up and ready. I've got a hearing to go to," Kahlan said as stretched her arms above her head. "You can come if you'd like."

Cara's gaze immediately shot to Kahlan, looking at her as if she hadn't heard correctly.

"Really? I can come?" Cara said, trying to keep her voice calm so she sounded as uninterested as possible.

"I don't see why not. Besides, you'll get to see me in action," Kahlan winked, going over to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit. She quickly slipped into a new white dress, and then kissed Cara before opening the door for her.

"After you, milady," Kahlan joked, and Cara just walked out of the room. Thankfully, no one was in the hallway to see them. The two decided to take different routes to breakfast, since they didn't want anyone to be suspicious. Cara walked quickly down the corridor, her short blonde hair flipping around behind her. After looking behind her to make sure Kahlan was out of sight, Cara stopped suddenly and leaned up against a wall.

_I really shouldn't be keeping secrets from her,_ Cara thought, crossing her arms in front of her. _After all, she doesn't even know what happened the night she confessed Richard. This isn't normal, though. The agiel shouldn't be taking away her memories, only fill her head with insanity. I need to look into this._

Cara stood up straight, took one look at her agiel, and headed down to the banquet hall.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Cara was in the library at Aydindril, standing up on a ladder to find books. When the bookkeeper kept coming around and asking if she was doing all right, Cara glared at her until she left.<p>

"Here it is," Cara happily mumbled, and slid the ancient book out from the shelf. When no other books fell on top of her, the Mord'Sith quickly clambered down the ladder and slammed the book onto a nearby table. She sat down at the desk, and opened up the dusty book.

_Additive Magic, Aydindril, Agiel, and here we go. Agiels are powerful weapons… not important…created by the first Lord Rahl…Dark Age… Dragon Era… here we are, effects. _

_'The agiel may have permanent or long lasting effects, depending on use and tolerance of the weapon. Reported cases of lifelong madness have been reported. Test subjects have shown to have insane tendencies, sometimes at random.' _

_Well that's somewhat helpful. But I still don't understand why she's having blackouts, or her eyes for that matter. It looked as if she was trying to confess me. _

'_Index of Species' okay, Confessors: _

Cara slid her finger across the new page, and found a large **NO RECORDS** next to the word Confessors. How is it that Confessors have never been examined? Cara was stunned, and not to mention frustrated. There was a section on Mord'Sith, Wizards, almost every kind of human and creature, but nothing for the Confessor, here in Aydindril? Irritated, Cara slammed the book shut and left the library, not even pausing to say 'thank you' to the bookkeeper.

_I have to stop whatever's happening to her,_ Cara thought. _I can't let her go insane._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I really like opening up my email and seeing reviews pop up. I hoped you all liked this chapter, and I promise the entire series will not revolve around Kahlan and Cara's various issues and insecurities. I know these past few chapters have been sort of lame, but fear not, there are some very big things coming up, so stay with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Kahlan_

"Mother Confessor, if I may," said a young man in the crowd, standing up to address the ruler of the Midlands. Kahlan recognized the gentleman to be Lord Remus of Kelton. Although she didn't particularly like the province of Kelton, as the Mother Confessor, Kahlan had to listen to what this man had to say.

"Go on, Lord Remus."

"As the spokesperson for Kelton, I would like to know what will happen to the D'Haran Empire. Many troops are still in Kelton, even when Lord Rahl has been dead for months now," Lord Remus questions, gray eyes staring straight at Kahlan. The Confessor adjusted herself in the large chair she was seated in before answering.

"It's true, many D'Haran soldiers have been left without a leader, and the D'Haran people have yet to make a decision on whether to join Aydindril and other provinces in the Alliance. Their political system was non-existent during the Rahl dynasty, so their methods are outdated. I, along with the council of Aydindril, am willing to wait patiently for their decision. Until then, I have no power over what D'Hara does."

"But Mother Confessor, can't you just annex them into the Alliance? It would be much simpler, and ease most of the Midland's minds," Lord Remus said, and Kahlan concluded that he was new to power. She couldn't be sure thought, after all, she hadn't been in Aydindril in over a year.

"Lord Remus, perhaps you need to brush up on your studies," Kahlan said brusquely, waving a hand. "According to the Aydindril Order, signed by the first Mother Confessor Magda Serus, anything over the boundaries is not the Mother Confessor's territory. Therefore, I must receive a written agreement from D'Hara in order to annex them. Again, I will wait for them to make a decision. I will send out a rider later this evening to report on their progress," the Mother Confessor finished, and sat back down. Lord Remus's cheeks went red, and he stammered before an older man yanked him down, muttering scolding words in the young man's ear. The young Lord of Kelton certainly had a lot to learn.

"Mother Confessor, what will we do about the Mord'Sith? They aren't going to abide by any contracts we sign, they are only concerned about helping the next Lord Rahl rise to power," prosed an older man, stroking his long black beard as he spoke. He had at least a dozen gold rings on his fingers, and hoops of the same make on his ears. He was obviously a wealthy man.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Kahlan asked respectfully.

"My apologies, darling. I am Emperor Jagang, of the Old World. I have come to join the Alliance, and to help restore peace to the Midlands, as well as D'Hara."

"Well, Emperor Jagang, I'm not sure what will be done with the Mord'Sith. Quite frankly, I would like to-"

Kahlan was interrupted by the loud noise of doors being slammed open. She heard some shouting, and then Cara appeared from the entryway. A gasp spread through the room, as well as whispers.

"Mistress Cara, what are you doing here?" Kahlan said, trying to keep calm. She had invited Cara, but she thought that the blonde didn't want to come. Cara hadn't followed her to the council room after breakfast, but went away, saying she needed to do something important. Cara couldn't just barge in like this, interrupting.

"You invited me. So, I came," Cara said bluntly, like it was clearly apparent, and then moved to Kahlan and waited for someone to get her a chair.

"Someone get Mistress Cara a chair, please." Within a few moments, a servant appeared with a chair for Cara. Kahlan thanked him, and Cara sat down next to the Confessor. Everyone was obviously uncomfortable with Cara, especially after her rude interruption. Kahlan slowly leaned to Cara, and whispered in her ear.

"We'll talk later about this. Don't try anything funny, alright?" Cara nodded, and crossed her arms on her chest.

"As I was saying, I would like to gather the Mord'Sith together and have a council-"

"Why is a _Mord'Sith _here? I thought the Alliance hadn't annexed D'Hara!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"You want to _annex_ D'Hara? Kahlan that's insane!" Cara said, a shocked look on her face. Kahlan was furious, but she could not break her focus. Slowly, she took on her Confessor's face, letting no emotions show.

"Mistress Cara is my loyal ally. She helped the Seeker defeat Lord Rahl, and saved us all from peril. She broke away from her Sisters, and therefore is a part of the Alliance. Any other questions?" The Mother Confessor said coldly, and no one said a word.

"Good. So as I was saying…"

* * *

><p>As soon as the last group filed out of the council room, Kahlan spun around to look at Cara. Her blue eyes were cold, her lips tight.<p>

"Cara, how could you do that to me? That's not how you listen in on a council meeting!" Kahlan shouted.

"I thought you wanted me here! I came, didn't I?" Cara said quietly, trying to calm Kahlan down. Unfortunately, the Confessor was firing on all four cylinders, rearing to go.

"Don't you understand? Your abrupt, and I daresay rude, entrance, you're comment about D'Hara's annexation," Kahlan yelled, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Cara came closer to the brunette, rubbing her hands on the woman's arms.

"No! No, no, no. No! I will not fall for that. You even used my first name! You're supposed to defer to me as 'Mother Confessor'! It was far too intimate, Cara," Kahlan continued, backing away from the Mord'Sith. "I think I need some time alone."

"Come here. Stop acting like a queen," scolded Cara, yanking Kahlan into a chair. Wanting to sort her feelings out, Kahlan sat obediently.

"Perhaps my methods are a bit unorthodox. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll be a good girl at tomorrow's council, I promise," Cara said, holding one of Kahlan's smooth hands.

"I suppose you can come tomorrow, but no tomfoolery. You can sit on my side, but no comments, no stares, no first names. Alright?" Kahlan said, her mind still running in circles.

"Yes, yes, yes. Whatever you say. I'll be on my **best** behavior," Cara said seductively, placing a hand on Kahlan's face to pull her closer. Kahlan smiled and leaned in for a kiss, her hands moving to Cara's waist. They moved against each other, swaying forward and back as their lips met again. Kahlan pulled away, a mischievous smile on her face. Cara frowned, gazing at the brunette with a pleading look on her face.

"I'm hungry. Let's go to dinner," said Kahlan, and walked off.

"You're not going to leave me here by myself, are you?" Cara shouted, running to catch up with Kahlan. When she reached the speedy Confessor, Cara held out her hand and they walked together.

"Oh there you are, Mother Confessor! I must ask something of you!" Lord Remus called from down the hall. Kahlan immediately dropped Cara's hand, motioning for the Mord'Sith to get behind her. As usual, Cara ignored her. Kahlan put on a fake smile as the young lord approached her.

"What is it, Lord Remus?" Kahlan asked politely, wishing she could just go.

"Please, call me Antony. Oh, were you two walking to dinner? I was just heading there myself," Antony said, and the trio walked down the hall.

"So as I was saying, have you thought about my offer, to accept Kelton into the Alliance?" Antony asked, brushing the light brown hair out of eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about this now, perhaps tomorrow at the council meeting?" Kahlan said, and young man nodded submissively.

"Of course, Mother Confessor. And may I say, you look splendid this evening," Antony said, trying to charm the brunette woman.

"Thank you, Antony. You look handsome as well," she responded, smiling. Cara snorted, then looked away under Kahlan's deadly glare.

When they reached the banquet hall, a few other lords and ladies were having dinner as well. Kahlan pulled out a chair, intended for Cara, but instead Antony sat down.

"Why thank you, Mother Confessor," said Antony, kissing Kahlan's hand. Cara, already seated opposite Kahlan, smacked her head on the table and covered her face with her arms in a vain attempt to muffle her laughter. After glancing over at Cara, Antony turned back to Kahlan, still holding her hand. "May I call you Kahlan?"

"I'd rather keep this professional, if you know what I mean," Kahlan said, trying to block out Cara's giggles.

"Of course. Forgive me, Mother Confessor," apologized Antony.

Kahlan sighed. This was going to be a long dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Kahlan_

It was a cool night in Aydindril, so Cara and Kahlan were sitting on the white, stone balcony of the palace. It was a semi circle that jutted out of the front of the palace, with small columns beneath the railing to secure the structure. Kahlan liked it here; it was a good place to think. The Confessor remembered the times she used to sneak out to the balcony to get away from her studies. She and her sister would escape the confines of the library and drop things from the high place. Even when she was young, Kahlan admired the fine detail done on the tops of the columns. Small leaves were carved into the column, and it looked like vines grew up from the bottom. Kahlan sighed. She missed her sister. She missed her mother.

The stars were out that night, dusting the deep blue skies with silver specks. The young Confessor loved to gaze up at the stars, and imagine what it would be like to sit on the moon. She and her sister used to play a game, where they would guess how high they would have to jump to reach the moon. Kahlan held Cara's hand as they looked up at the cosmos. Kahlan leaned on the railing, but Cara pulled her back.

"What?" Kahlan exclaimed, worried that Cara had seen something dangerous below them.

"You shouldn't be leaning on that. It might not be stable," Cara stated in matter of fact tone. The Mord'Sith crossed her arms, waiting for Kahlan's response.

"That's absurd! This balcony has withstood battles, the elements, and fires even, for thousands of years! Do you really think it's going to fall?" Kahlan scoffed, clearly humored by Cara's concern for her. The Confessor moved back to the balcony, where she began to climb on top of the railing. At this point, Cara's eyes began to pop out of her head.

"Kahlan, don't do that!" Cara cried, catching Kahlan as she jumped down off the ledge. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do things like that!"

"I proved my point, though. So there's no need to worry, Cara. This railing can hold up anything," Kahlan said as she leaned back on the railing. Not wanting to look foolish, Cara walked over to the Confessor, and leaned on the balcony with her. The taller woman smiled, and took Cara's hand as they looked up at the stars.

They sat on the balcony all through the night, gazing up at the purple sky. The stars were begging to fade, but the women did not want to go inside. Kahlan enjoyed the fresh air, it helped her calm down. The Confessor tried to point out the disappearing constellations to Cara, but the stubborn Mord'Sith got frustrated with looking for them and gave up. Kahlan appreciated Cara's presence; she liked spending time with this woman. Her eyes were a beautiful green, like the sea. Kahlan had only seen the ocean once in her life; when the Mother Confessor died. Cara had never seen the ocean, since her childhood was taken from her.

_Perhaps we could go see the ocean sometime,_ thought Kahlan. She thought it a wonderful idea. _I'll surprise her. We could get Zedd to transport us there_. Kahlan continued to scheme, not knowing Cara has been watching her intently the entire time.

"Get up," Cara said, pulling Kahlan's arm in an attempt to get her off the floor. Kahlan obeyed, confused.

"Why?"

"Because I want to dance with you," Cara said, and smiled as she took Kahlan's and in hers. Kahlan blushed, putting her other hand on Cara's waist. They stood there for a while, looking into each other's eyes, before Kahlan spoke.

"But we don't have any music. How are we going to dance?"

"Just follow my lead, Confessor."

Cara twirled Kahlan around, and then hugged her close again as they swayed and turned slowly in a circular fashion. They danced for a long time, the stars had completely vanished from the sky, and the heavens were a light pink. The early morning sun was slowly rising in the sky, but Kahlan and Cara kept on dancing.

"You make me really happy," Cara said, looking straight into Kahlan's light blue eyes. The bruntte smiled, turning them around again.

"You make me happy as well," Kahlan said, and Cara held the Confessor closer to her. Kahlan wanted to freeze this moment, live in it forever. In Cara's arms she forgot about all the troubles in the world. In Cara's arms, she wasn't the Mother Confessor, she was just Kahlan. She felt safe here.

"Kahlan, I don't want to be with anyone else. You really do make me happy. And I'm sorry if I'm rude, or aggressive, or brash, but it's only because you can handle it," Cara said, breaking away from Kahlan and getting down on her knees, her red leather creaking in the process. Kahlan was confused; she had no idea what was going on.

"Cara? Why are you saying all this now?" Kahlan questioned, her eyebrow cocking. Cara laughed, and her eyes began to glaze over.

"Because I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll just say it. Kahlan Amnell, will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, Cara pulled out a thin, silver ring from her pocket. She held out her hand for Kahlan to take, and slid the piece of jewelry on Kahlan's finger. Cara looked up at the Confessor, eagerly waiting for a response. Kahlan's face wasn't giving her any hints as to if she was happy or not.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'll marry you! Of course!" Kahlan said, going on her knees as well and hugging Cara fiercely. The Mord'Sith let out a nervous laugh, and wrapped her arms around the Confessor. Kahlan took a deep breath, looking around her. She wanted to remember this moment forever.

"I love you so much, Cara."

"I love you even more."

The sun was now over the trees, bathing the world in an orange glow. Together, Kahlan and Cara walked into the palace, hand in hand, as the sun rose higher behind them. Their footsteps echoed in the corridors, and they laughed and kissed all the way back to Kahlan's chambers. Too tired and delirious to do anything else, Cara opened the door and the two immediately climbed up on the soft, white bed and fell asleep.

Life was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>Anna<em>

It was about noon and the Mother Confessor still had not come down for breakfast. Neither had the Mord'Sith, but Anna didn't care much for her. The young girl sighed as she exited the banquet hall in search of the Mother Confessor. Anna concluded that she would most likely be in her chambers, perhaps still sleeping. As she turned down an empty hall, the maid stumbled into someone.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Anna apologized, brushing the dirt off her apron. When she looked up to see whom she had knocked herself into, she saw a tall young man. With curly, brown locks of hair framing his round face, emerald green eyes, and a sly smirk on his face, Anna could feel herself blushing.

"It's quite alright. It's my fault, really. I should have been walking on the other side of the hall," the young man said, and took Anna's hand to kiss it. "What's a beautiful young lady like you doing, wandering the palace?" he asked, and the maid giggled.

"I'm the Mother Confessor's maid. Have you seen her of late? I'm trying to find her," Anna said quickly. The young gentleman shook his head, reaching behind his head.

"I'm Antony, by the way. I'm visiting from Kelton," the young man said, and Anna nodded. He was wearing the customary attire for someone hailing from Kelton. He had on a white tunic, a grey vest, and a green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. At his waist hung a bejeweled knife, most likely never used in combat before.

"I'm Anna," the young girl said, and continued on down the hall. She heard hurried footsteps behind her, and there Antony was, right next to her. She stopped, wearing a knowing smirk on her face.

"I reckon you want to come with me."

Antony immediately blushed, again reaching a hand behind his head. "Well, I haven't anything else to attend to. My Uncle takes care of all my formal duties," he said, and Anna couldn't help but smile.

"All right then. Off we go!" Anna laughed, tossing her red hair back, and she and the young lord turned down the next corridor.

"So, where exactly are her chambers?" Antony asked, gesturing with his hands.

"What do you mean? Whose?"

"The Mother Confessor's, silly. They must have her locked up on the far end of the palace. I hear they're quite sensitive when it comes to her safety. Well, only that Mord'Sith anyway," Antony chattered.

"I suppose. She is the last Confessor, after all. The council can't afford to loose her, since she's the only justice in the Midlands," Anna said, motioning for Antony to turn the corner with her. "Come to think of it, the Mord'Sith is rather protective of the Mother Confessor. She's always with her, making sure no one touches her. It's very strange."

"Mord'Sith are known to be very loyal, and it's why the Sisters of the Agiel were Rahl's most trusted servants," Antony rattled off.

"You must know a lot about everything," Anna said quietly, as if to herself. Antony shrugged.

"I just really like to learn. When I was a boy, my father used to let me have free reign over the library we had in Kelton. Naturally, it's insignificant compared to the collection here, but I read every book there in one summer. I suppose I just wanted to soak up as much information as I possibly could."

"Oh, we're here!" Anna exclaimed, though she was a bit sad that she would have to tend to the Mother Confessor, rather than spend time with Antony. He was the most charming boy she had ever met. She hoped he would stay at the palace for a while.

"Be very quiet, and don't look in until I say so. She might be… well… you know," Anna stumbled, and Antony put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a problem. I'll wait here."

Anna nodded, and rapped her knuckles on the old wooden door a few times.

"Mother Confessor?"

When she received no answer, she knocked again, louder this time.

"Mother Confessor? It's me, Anna. Are you in there?"

Again no answer, and now Anna was concerned. What if the Mother Confessor was being held hostage? Or what if she was in the room, dead? Anna couldn't wait; she had to find out if the Mother Confessor was all right. The inquisitive maid slowly opened the door, and peeked into the room. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the white clad woman sprawled out on the bed. She closed the door a bit, and turned back to Antony.

"I'll be a while. Are you sure you want to wait for me?" she asked, silently praying he would stay. Anna had to admit, Antony was very attractive.

"It's not a problem. I'll wait here," he smiled, and leaned back on the wall. Anna grinned back and opened the door once more to enter. Closing the wooden block behind her, Anna went over to the bed where the Mother Confessor was peacefully sleeping.

"Mother Confessor, it's almost noon! You have to get up OH SPIRITS!" Anna shrieked, backing herself up against the wall. What she saw terrified her even more than the thought of finding the Mother Confessor dead.

She was lying with another woman.

* * *

><p><em>Cara<em>

As soon as she heard that wretched door open, Cara knew there would be trouble. Granted, she didn't know that the maid would react in such a manner, but that wasn't her fault.

"Mother Confessor," Cara heard the maid call, "It's almost noon!"

_Curses._ She thought. _Maybe if I lie still, she won't see me._ Cara wasn't stupid, though, and she didn't think the maid was dim either. She was wearing bright red leather, lying on a white bed, of course she would be seen! It was like murdering someone, but then letting their blood pool under the door for someone to slip in. Her cover would be blown eventually.

As the plucky young maid went to open the curtains to let the sunlight in, she saw Cara out of the corner of her eye.

"OH SPIRITS!"

Fantastic.

Kahlan immediately jumped up at the sound of her maid shrieking, still dazed from sleep.

"Good morning, Anna," she said to the girl, who was now on the other side of the room.

"Good morning Ca—oh good spirits! Cara!"

"It's not my fault! Why do you have maids anyway?" Cara said, getting off the bed. They were fully clothed, but Cara supposed that the maid was still horrified.

Kahlan pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously irritated. "That's not relevant, Cara. I knew we should have been more careful!"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be romantic!"

"We'll discuss this later, Cara," Kahlan concluded, and walked over to Anna.

"Anna, can you keep this a secret? I know that this may look sinful, but it's really not. Can you please not tell this to anyone?" Kahlan said, looking the young girl right in the eyes.

"Y-y-yes, Mother C-Confessor. As you w-wish," Anna said. From Kahlan's facial expressions, Cara could tell that Kahlan was not convinced. Just as she was about to say something else, the door swung open once more.

"Anna? Did something happ—what's going on?"

"Oh come on!" Kahlan cried, obviously frustrated. "Antony? Really?"

Antony stood at the door for a moment, leaning on the entrance. He looked at Cara, then to Kahlan and Anna, and back to Cara. The Mord'Sith wrapped a hand around her Agiel, still in it's sheath. Antony's stupid grin turned to a frown as he put the pieces together.

"Dear Creator, what have you two been doing?" He said, going to Anna. Kahlan frowned and looked at Cara, who took her Agiels in hand.

"I believe it's time you two leave," Cara said, a dark undertone to her voice. Terrified of the Mord'Sith, much to Cara's pleasure, Anna and Antony quickly exited the room, leaving Kahlan and Cara alone.

What had happened? Cara had proposed to Kahlan, now they were getting married. Everything was supposed to be perfect. Now, these bumbling idiots show up and ruin everything. Who knows if they would tell, or keep their secret.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I wanted all of this to be perfect, but I ended up making you life even more stressful than it is," Cara apologized, looking down at her boots. She was a failure. The Mord'Sith was surprised when she felt Kahlan's hand lift her chin up, so their eyes would meet.

"It was perfect Cara. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I am so happy that you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

Looking into her clear blue eyes, Cara's doubts and worries melted away. All that mattered was Kahlan, and that's the way she wanted it.

"You're right, we shouldn't let those fools mar our occasion. But I do think," Cara said, moving back a step, "that we shouldn't see each other for a few days. Just for a few days, until all of this has settled."

Cara was relieved when Kahlan nodded, and concerned when the Confessor's eyes began to tear up.

"Kahlan, what's wrong-"

Cara didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before Kahlan fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, Cara. I wish we didn't have to be here," she moaned, and Cara bent down next to her. The Mord'Sith held Kahlan's head against her shoulder, rubbing circles on her back.

_White grows the lily, red grows the rose, here lies my Kahlan, look how she stops crying._

Kahlan let out a laugh, looking up at Cara with tear filled eyes. "You changed the song."

"Well, I only know one song. I can't use it for everything."

The two women laughed, hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

_Katvrah- thanks for your review, I appreciate the constructive criticism. I understand how you may think Kahlan is not very brave, but the definition of bravery is action in the face of fear. Kahlan was not scared of the maid, she was just alarmed. She probably would've acted the same if she had Richard with her. So thanks for you're review, and I promise this chapter will be one of the better ones!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Kahlan & Cara_

The young Confessor paced about the large, empty room, fingering the silver ring on her right hand. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in such a manner that one could tell she was very worried about something. She was in her white Confessor's dress, the ends of the dress dirtied from walking outside with Cara. They had taken a walk early that morning, talking about their upcoming nuptials. The girls were ecstatic when Zedd agreed to marry them, and immediately began to decide on a day, where, and who to invite. Neither Cara nor Kahlan had any friends, but Cara wanted to invite her sister and her niece, along with her sister's husband if he wished to come. Kahlan obviously would invite her sister as well, she was eager to see her and her son. Kahlan was so excited for the events ahead of them, as well as being able to call Cara her wife. The young Confessor couldn't wait to start her life with Cara.

And yet, this Alliance meeting was troubling her. She didn't know why, but Kahlan felt this knot of anxiety tightening in her stomach, nervous about the council meeting. She just wished she didn't have to be a mediator for the endless conflicts of every nation in the Midlands, a source of solace and reason for every problem the people under her rule possessed. All Kahlan wanted was to run away with Cara, leave all of these problems to someone else. But she couldn't. As the last Confessor, besides her sister who was still dead as far as the council was concerned, Kahlan had duties to uphold. She was the protector of the Midlands, and she would keep her post until she died.

As these thoughts were running through Kahlan's head, Cara was lazily draped across the Mother Confessor's throne, watching the dark haired woman pace about. The Mord'Sith's alert green eyes followed Kahlan's every move, wondering what was going on in her head. The blonde, having enough of this, sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"When will the Alliance members be here? We've been sitting here for an hour now," Cara complained, frowning at Kahlan. The Confessor turned to Cara with a huge grin on her face. Kahlan sat on Cara's lap and began to play with her beautiful golden locks.

"Soon. Don't you want to have some alone time, though?" Kahlan murmured, giving the Mord'Sith a quick kiss on the cheek. The blonde's cheeks immediately turned a bright red color, and she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, yes, but I want them to hurry up already. I have some… errands to run," Cara replied, getting antsy with Kahlan sitting on her. The Confessor gave Cara a kiss before jumping down off the throne, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I love you," Kahlan said, and Cara couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you too."

Kahlan bent down and slipped a slender finger into her left boot, obviously searching for something important. Curious, Cara sat up and leaned forward, eager to know what Kahlan had in her boot. Kahlan's expression brightened as she fished the coveted item out of her boot and into her closed palm. The dark haired woman snuck the fisted hand behind her back, moving closer to Cara.

"What's behind your back?" Cara asked, pointing to Kahlan like an accusing child. Kahlan just smiled, her blue eyes shining.

"Well, since we're getting married and all, I thought you should have a ring as well. So you know, no one steals you from me," Kahlan said and revealed a silver band in her palm. Cara let out a small gasp, admiring the craftsmanship. She took it from Kahlan, holding the piece of jewelry up to the light. The smooth silver ring shone in the afternoon sun, eliciting another grunt of approval from Cara.

"Do you want to wear it now?" Kahlan asked innocently, and Cara nodded vehemently.

"Of course!"

Kahlan laughed and went to stand next to Cara.

"Well go on, take off your glove," she said, waiting for Cara to respond.

To Kahlan's surprise, Cara shook her head.

"I want everyone to see it. I'll put it over my glove," Cara explained, and Kahlan smiled as she slid the ring onto the Mord'Sith's calloused hand. Cara held her hand up and turned it this way and that, as if when she held her hand a certain way the ring would disappear. After a while, Cara finally turned to Kahlan with a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me," Cara said, getting up to hug the thoughtful brunette.

To Kahlan's humor, Cara whispered in her ear,

"I can hear them coming."

"What are you talking about? Oh, hello Chancellor. Emperor Jagang, Lord Remus," Kahlan exclaimed, greeting guests as they entered the hall. As everyone began to take their seats before the Mother Confessor's throne, Cara went to go sit in the audience. Kahlan grasped her arm and spun her around, frowning playfully.

"You don't want to sit with me?" Kahlan whispered and Cara smiled. Together, the women sat at the front of the room, Cara in a slightly less tall seat than Kahlan.

"Welcome everyone, this is an official meeting of the Alliance. All those in this room are either a part of the Alliance, or in the process of becoming a part of our union. All of you have sworn to only speak the truth here, and if you don't, I will know," Kahlan began, and Cara let out a snort, thinking it was supposed to be funny. When no one else laughed, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her ring hand out.

"This meeting has been called to order. Does anyone have news or reports to share?"

"If I may speak, Mother Confessor," said a tall gentleman with white hair combed back meticulously. He wore red robes with a familiar crest on them, and Kahlan could feel Cara tense up next to her.

"Go ahead, Koloblicin Dagra," Kahlan said, and Cara pulled on her sleeve.

"He's the new D'Haran leader?" she hissed, and Kahlan nodded slightly but she had to keep eye contact with the Koloclicin and pretend like she was listening.

"What type of government do they have?"

"They are allowed to vote, but the Koloclicin can veto any insane laws or suggestions. All his decisions have to be passed by me for the first six months, and then he is on his own for the next six. Then after twelve months a new Koloclicin is chosen, and I have to monitor him for six months," Kahlan explained in a hushed voice as she nodded to the Koloclicin, who was still speaking.

"And so with your permission, Mother Confessor, I would like to construct a justice building for the Koloclicin to rule from," the white haired man finished, sitting back down.

"An excellent idea, Koloclicin. You may hire as many D'Hara workers as you like to complete this project. One of my advisors will work out a budget with you, as D'Hara is still in debt to a few nations," Kahlan said, but the Koloclicin stood back up with a worried look on his face.

"But Mother Confessor, I was hoping I could use slaves. We wouldn't have to pay them and-"

"I already told you, Koloclicin Dagra, that all slaves in D'Hara were to be given a small amount of gold and could go their own way. No discussion, next issue," Kahlan dismissed, and Dagra had no choice but to sit down.

The meeting went on smoothly, and Kahlan did not have to embarrass any other Alliance members, much to Cara's dismay. Judging from her body language, Cara could tell that the young Mother Confessor was tired of this meeting.

"Thank you, Chancellor. Thank you all for your input, this meeting is—"

"One moment, Mother Confessor," blurted out a short woman with a floppy purple hat. With a quiet sigh that only Cara heard, Kahlan reluctantly turned to the council member.

"Yes?" Kahlan said, hoping that this woman would get on with it already.

"What is that on your hand?" the plump woman inquired, and then pointed to Kahlan's right hand. The Alliance members also turned their attention to the young Confessor, who crossed her leg over her knee non-chalantly.

"What ever do you mean, Chairman Priscilla?" Kahlan said in a calm manner, waving her left hand in the air.

"You have a ring on your right hand. Is it not customary for a bride to be to wear her ring on the right hand?"

Murmurs and hissing whispers spread through the room like wildfire, and Cara sat up a little straighter. Kahlan sat up too, her face void of emotion.

"I congratulate you, Chairman, for stating the obvious. The reasons for my wearing a ring are none of your concern." Kahlan said with a superior tone. Even after Kahlan tried to dismiss the subject, the councilmember barreled on ahead. Now, Cara stepped in, sending strong words to the Chairman.

"The Mother Confessor's affairs are not your issues. Leave her alone," Cara said bluntly, crossing her arms. The Chairman's gaze moved from Kahlan now to Cara's hand.

"The Mother Confessor's affairs, you say? My, Mistress Cara, you _do_ have an ironic way with words," Priscilla said with a condescending tone. "May I ask where you got that ring?"

Cara glared at the Chairman with her green gaze, hand on her Agiel, but Kahlan was frozen to her seat. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't like she didn't want to flaunt the fact that she and Cara were to be married, but the council wouldn't approve. Being the last Confessor, one of Kahlan's duties was continue the line. Usually, Confessors did not marry out of love, but out of necessity. She and Cara obviously could not have a child together, so the council was only interested in Kahlan mating with a man.

Kahlan looked back to Cara, still at a loss for words. The young Confessor took in a deep breath, pulled herself up out of her ancient throne, and stood tall before the council.

"I gave it to her."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to LMANDRAGON and everyone else who has reviewed, subscribed to this story, and subscribed to me. I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Kahlan & Cara_

"I gave it to her."

A series of loud murmurs resonated through the hall, causing some to just stare blankly at Kahlan, some to yell accusingly, and others just whispered to one another. The young Confessor didn't know if what she had just done was the right move, but she couldn't take it back now. The other purple clad council members seated behind the Chairman all gasped while Priscilla smirked; she had Kahlan right where she wanted her.

"Mother Confessor," she said slyly, "You do realize that you are only allowed to take mates. You're certainly not allowed to _marry_ without the council's consent," Priscilla smiled again, motioning to the shocked citizens behind her. Kahlan clenched a tight fist behind her back but refused to let her emotionless mask slip. She would not let this vile woman get the upper hand.

"I understand. But you see, Cara _is_ my mate. And we're going to get married, whether the council approves or not," Kahlan stated firmly and took a step forward. Cara didn't want to interfere, but she wished she could just hold Kahlan's hand and tell her it would all be all right. Instead, Cara flicked one of her Agiels into a waiting hand, her right hand, and began to calmly wave it around in the air. The Mord'Sith smirked when she saw the Chairman grimace, and Cara briefly wondered what the repercussions would be if she took this woman down right now.

"How will you continue the line of Confessors without a proper mate? You cannot just decide to abandon your duties."

"I am not abandoning my duties," Kahlan protested, but the persistent Chairman interrupted her.

"Abandoning the Midlands. Honestly, Mother Confessor, stop playing these games with me."

Kahlan's jaw clenched slightly and Cara took another step closer to Kahlan.

"I assure you Chairman, I am not one to play games. I never said I would abandon my duties as Mother Confessor, and I am certainly **not** abandoning the Midlands," Kahlan said in a short manner, and Cara could see her delicate hands begin to shake slightly. No one would have noticed, as they all were too busy accusing the Mother Confessor of deserting them. The only one who was still sitting was the young Lord Remus, his bright green eyes sporting a look of pity for Kahlan. Cara saw Lord Remus' eyes grow wide, the other council members repeating the action in suit. The quick-witted Mord'Sith spun around to see Kahlan, the Mother Confessor's hands still shaking. Looking back into the crowd, Cara realized they were not staring wide eyed at the Mother Confessor's shaking hands, but at her eyes. Afraid to turn around, Cara slowly rotated to look at the young Confessor.

Kahlan's once beautiful blue eyes were now a horrible pitch black, so incredibly black that Cara could not define the pupil from the iris. It was happening again, and this time Zedd was not here to help Cara calm her fiancée down. Reacting quickly, Cara took Kahlan tightly by the arm and whirled her around, thrusting her back into the wall next to her throne.

"Kahlan, calm down," Cara hissed, still holding Kahlan's arm. Luckily, Kahlan was still slightly coherent, and she responded to Cara's holding her arm.

"Cara, what are you doing? I'm fine, just let me talk to the Chairman," Kahlan said quietly as she looked beyond Cara, like she was only half invested in their conversation. Angry, Cara slammed Kahlan back into the wall, her green eyes dark with rage.

"Stop that! You're not fine, your sick!" Cara screamed and the room went silent in an instant. The Alliance members felt like they were intruding on a private conversation, but they had to stay until dismissed. Also, they were too intrigued and frightened to leave. Cara didn't want Kahlan to have this...this... whatever this was. It terrified her that Kahlan could at any moment loose her sanity and confess someone. Cara thought it was even worse than the Con Dar. At least the frightening Blood Rage was predictable. The Mord'Sith was honestly scared that Kahlan would one day loose her grip on reality and fall into madness.

Kahlan's terrifying black eyes focused on Cara, her thin lips curving into a frown. She didn't understand.

"What do you mean, I'm sick? I'm fine Cara, really. I've been through worse-"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Cara asked, but it was a question the Mord'Sith knew the answer to. Kahlan stopped for a moment, trying to process what the blonde was saying.

"What don't I remember? What are you talking about?" the Confessor asked frantically, and Lord Remus stood up.

"Our second week here, after the first Alliance meeting. You went crazy, and Zedd had to use magic on you to get you to calm down."

Kahlan could only stare at Cara, her mouth hanging open.

"Your eyes were black, and you confessed me. Well, tried to, anyway," Cara said bluntly, and the entire room gasped in shock.

"Mistress Cara, why aren't you dead? How can you resist confession?" Dagra asked innocently.

"That's none of your concern," Cara said coldly, not even turning around to address the D'Haran man.

Kahlan's brow was furrowed in confusion, "I-I don't remember that. Why can't I remember that?" Kahlan said quietly, like a child.

"I don't know."

Kahlan's muscles suddenly tensed as if she were trying to hold something in. Cara grasped the young Confessor's hands, interlacing their fingers. The Mord'Sith sighed heavily before whispering into Kahlan's ear.

"It's alright. Let it out."

Kahlan looked up at Cara, eyes still a frightening black. A dark tear ran down her face, shaking her head.

"No, I'll hurt you. No, no, no, no, no, no," Kahlan said, shaking her head vehemently.

"You won't hurt me dear. Just give in."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." the Confessor repeated, begging to cry.

"Kahlan, you trust me, don't you? Just confess me, I swear it will be okay."

Kahlan looked up into Cara's green eyes with her black ones, finally letting herself relax. A smile spread across her face an instant before Cara felt Kahlan's power course through her. Her every nerve felt like it was on fire, and her joints felt as if they had become unhinged. When the firey pain had at last receded, Cara finally took a breath.

"C-C-Cara, I'm sooooo so-rry," Kahlan barely choked out before she collapsed into Cara's arms, crying in her lover's embrace. Cara laughed, holding Kahlan tightly.

"Don't cry, Kahlan. You know I can't handle crying."

Cara felt a hand on her back, and saw a green scarf hanging down out of the corner of her eye.

"Come on ladies. I think this meeting is adjourned," Lord Remus said, and Cara nodded. She quietly helped a still hysterical Kahlan up, ready to carry the brunette out the door. Surprisingly, Kahlan stood up on her own, wiping the black tears out of her eyes. Smoothing the front of her dress with her hands, the Mother Confessor stood in front of her throne. Her delicate hands were clasped together in front of her, and Kahlan stood tall in front of the council.

"This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

><p>Cara stood at the altar, hands at her side, waiting for her lover to come striding in through the door. Zedd had told her to be patient, but the Mord'Sith was not one to wait for things to happen slowly. She tapped her finger on her Agiel, an impatient habit of hers. Dressed in her fitted white leather, everyone thought Cara looked strikingly beautiful. Only her sister and her family were at the wedding, along with Lord Remus, Koloclicin Dagra, and Anna the maid. Unfortunately, Denee had not responded to the girl's wedding invitation. Kahlan had been upset at first, but then accepted it. She was just worried about if her sister was all right and safe.<p>

When Zedd nudged her in the ribs, Cara stood up straight and turned her attention to the ornate double doors some length away. Zedd had been able to make the wedding an outside event, but had also made a doorway so the ceremony would be traditional, as Kahlan wanted it. The lyre player began to strum his stringed instrument, cueing the bride to enter. Cara's palms were sweating, and she felt like there were two hundred pounds of Dragon's Breath going off inside her stomach. The Mord'Sith didn't know how to compete with these feelings, but all her nervousness and anxiety melted away when Kahlan strode through the doors. In a strapless white dress that trailed out behind her, with her hair in loose curls and laden with red flowers, Kahlan looked absolutely stunning. Cara couldn't help but smile, and everyone turned around to see the beautiful bride. Smiling as well, Kahlan walked down the flower petal isle to the music of the lyre. Cara had asked for D'Haran battle hymns to be played, and Kahlan absolutely agreed. Although a bit dark, Kahlan knew that this union and the wedding was a mix of the both of them. Both of them needed to shine.

As Kahlan walked past the few guests that had come, they made spitting motions to the bottom of her dress. A D'Haran tradition, Cara had said. But Kahlan didn't care about them, she only had eyes for the dazzling blonde before her. Kahlan couldn't wait to meet Cara up at the altar, but she had to keep in line with the music. At last, Kahlan was with Cara, holding hands at the base of a cherry blossom tree. Kahlan's cheeks were begging to hurt from grinning so much, but she couldn't stop. She loved Cara so much. After everything they had been through, both believed that they deserved this.

Cara nodded to Zedd, beginning the ceremony. The two women weren't paying attention to what Zedd was saying, but they were just waiting until the end, waiting to start their new lives together.

"Cara Mason, do you swear to have and to hold your wife, to love her for all eternity, to stay together in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And Kahlan Amnell, do you swear to have and to hold your wife, to love her for all eternity, to cherish and support her?"

"I will."

"I now pronounce you joined in holy matrimony, as... well... wife and wife," Zedd joked, getting a good laugh out of everyone. Cara smirked, glaring playfully at the old man.

"Alright, alright, Wizard. You've had your fun. Get on with the marrying and such."

Kahlan laughed, covering her smile behind her hand.

"Okay, okay. You may kiss the bride," Zedd laughed, and Cara flung Kahlan's vail off her head and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone cheered, even Cara's brother in law. After the girls broke away from each other, they held hands as the walked back up the isle, more than ready to call each other 'wife'.

* * *

><p>After the wedding there was a small reception for everyone who attended. Kahlan and Cara sat at the head of the banquet table, everyone else spread out on either side of them. They were having some sort of sausage that Zedd had requested, but neither Cara nor Kahlan had ever heard of the foreign dish. Kahlan raised her head from trying to examine her meal when Cara's sister, Grace, held her hand.<p>

"I am so happy for the two of you. Honestly, I never thought Cara would've met someone, with all that glaring she does," the blonde said, smiling sweetly. Kahlan couldn't help but laugh, nudging her new wife in the ribs. Cara characteristically glared at Kahlan, then at her sister.

"It doesn't help to be intimidating."

"Auntie Cara! Auntie Cara!" shouted a small girl of about four with curly blonde hair, jumping onto the surprised Mord'Sith's lap.

"What is it, sweetie?" Cara asked in a baby voice. The little girl looked at her funny, but continued on.

"Is this your lady friend?" she said, pointing a finger to Kahlan. Smiling, Kahlan gave a little wave to the girl. Cara nodded, looking at Kahlan.

"That's your Auntie Kahlan. Want to sit on her lap?" Cara said sweetly, handing the little girl to Kahlan.

"Is this what your going to be like when we have children?" Kahlan joked, and Cara got tense. Not noticing anything, the little girl began playing with Kahlan's long hair.

"Your hair is so long," she said, mesmerized.

Kahlan ignored the small girl, putting a hand on Cara's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I won't-"

"No, it's alright. I know you didn't mean anything by it," Cara said, taking her wife's hand and squeezing it tenderly. Relieved, Kahlan turned back to the small girl in her arms.

"How old are you, cutie?" Kahlan asked in a cutesy voice, and the little girl tried to hold up the correct amount of fingers.

"Four!" she announced, holding up five fingers.

"Close enough!" Kahlan laughed, hugging the girl. She put the small girl down when Cara nudged her in the ribs. "What?"

"Someone's here for you," she said, and Kahlan stood up and ran to the door, knocking over the chair and almost ripping the bottom of her dress.

"DENEE!" she screamed, pouncing on her sister. The smaller woman lost her balance for a second, reoriented herself, and then hugged her sister back.

"I've missed you so much," she said, tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, little sister," Kahlan laughed, begging to cry. Denee smiled, raising a hand to wipe the tears off her sister's face.

"Don't ruin your makeup, Kahlan. Creator, you look beautiful," her sister said, smiling. "Who's the lucky man?"

"That would be me," Cara said, raising her hand. Denee's eyes widened, and Kahlan took her hand.

"Denee, please. Just forgive each other, for me. Please," Kahlan pleaded, and Denee took one last judging look at Cara before hugging her fiercely.

"Welcome to the family," she said, and Cara laughed.

"Thank you."

"Kahlan, Kahlan!" another voice shouted, and in skipped in little Rachel, towing Marsha in behind her. Kahlan immediately dropped down to her knees, catching the girl in her arms.

"Oh, Rachel! How'd you get here?"Kahlan asked, hugging the girl.

"You're sister invited us!" Rachel exclaimed, and Kahlan laughed.

"How are you Marsha? Are you all hungry? We have plenty of food," Kahlan said quickly.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Zedd shouted from the table, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since they had all seen each other, so everyone was sharing stories. Of course, Kahlan and Cara had to share the story of how they met, how Cara proposed. The guests were all enjoying themselves, everyone getting aquatinted with each other.<p>

"So, Mother Confessor," said Antony, raising a hand. "Who's name will you take?"

Everyone turned to the newlyweds, eager for an answer. Honestly, all of them had been wondering the same thing. Cara smiled at Kahlan, squeezing her hand.

"We've decided to take Kahlan's name. Since she's the Mother Confessor and all, and we don't want to have different names. Also, Cara Amnell has a nice ring to it. Right, dear?" Cara said, looking to Kahlan with a grin on her face. Kahlan blushed, making everyone laugh.

"I suppose. Kahlan Mason would've been a mouthful," Kahlan added, everyone making sounds of agreement. They all continued to talk until dusk, then Kahlan allowed them to choose rooms they wished to stay in. When everyone left, Kahlan and Cara walked back to their room. Just as Kahlan was about to open the door, Cara stopped her.

"What? You want to get me in that bed, don't you?" Kahlan said playfully, and Cara smirked.

"I'm supposed to carry you through the threshold, right?" Cara said, and before Kahlan could object, the strong blonde scooped her up and carried her to their bed. They both fell into the fluffy white mass, giggling and kissing.

"Today was absolutely perfect," Kahlan said after awhile.

"I know. Now stop talking, I want to kiss you," Cara said, and Kahlan pulled her forward into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! They're married! I thought I might keep the wedding guests around for a bit. They may prove to be a humorous bunch. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Cara_

Cara and Kahlan lay in their new bed as the morning sun came through the open castle window, the warm light casting their bodies in a pink glow. Their legs and arms were intertwined loosely, and the only sounds that could be heard were the rhythmic, shallow breaths of the newlyweds. The sweet air swirled around the large, white bed, picking up Kahlan's fragrance as it encircled the room. The cool breeze found its way to Cara, and the attentive Mord'Sith took a deep breath of the fresh morning wind. A still drowsy Cara slowly opened her sea green eyes, taking in the sight of her new wife sleeping soundly. The young Confessor's face the most peaceful she had seen it in a long time, dark curls splayed across her pillow. Kahlan's face wrinkled up a bit, as if she had smelled something nasty.

_She's probably worrying about something, even if she's sleeping, _Cara thought to herself. She couldn't blame Kahlan for worrying so much; after all, she was the Mother Confessor. She had total and absolute rule over the Midlands, and even Queens bowed to her awesome power. Cara envied her a bit, but she knew how much strain the job put Kahlan under. The loyal Mord'Sith was happy being just that; Mord'Sith. She wouldn't trade it for the world, because after all, if it wasn't for her being Mord'Sith, she would have never met Kahlan.

Although she wanted her wife to rest, Cara couldn't wait for Kahlan's eyes to open, to see the vitality shining through her blue orbs. Cara would spend the entire day watching Kahlan sleep if she could. She loved this woman so much, it hurt, and she ached to be with Kahlan every moment of the day, even if it was just quietly watching her sleep. A smile reached Cara's full lips when she saw the beautiful Confessor's eyes open slowly. Kahlan blinked a few times before recognizing the lovely blonde staring back at her. Kahlan grinned at Cara, more aware now, and began rubbing a thumb tenderly against Cara's ungloved hand.

"Good morning," Kahlan said with a yawn, her blue eyes bright with excitement. She was in an extremely good mood today, after the wedding and her sister visiting. Waking up next to Cara was the cherry on top of this amazing week.

Cara snickered and kissed Kahlan passionately. "Good morning, dear."

Kahlan laughed, sighing as she looked into Cara's beautiful eyes. She loved being with Cara, and she wouldn't trade this for the world. The two women stayed like that for a while, drinking in the sight of one another. It was a long time before Kahlan broke the silence, wanting to say something.

"So, what did you think of last night?" Kahlan asked seductively, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrows up and down in a comedic fashion. Cara blushed and turned away from Kahlan, thoroughly embarrassed. Blushing was something Cara had rarely done before she met Kahlan.

"It was the best night of my life," Cara confessed truthfully, moving closer to Kahlan. Cara played with the Confessor's dark curls, twirling the smooth tendrils around with her thumb and forefinger. Creator, this woman was beautiful.

"Good answer," the Confessor laughed, and Cara smiled.

"I am so unbelievably happy right now," the Mord'Sith said, looking up at Kahlan with bright green eyes.

Kahlan laughed, a lopsided smile plastered on her face. "Me too," she said, and parted her lips to say something else. "I'm also unbelievably hungry. Can we go to breakfast?"

Cara laughed, pulling herself up into a sitting position, her short hair coming around the sides of her face like curtains. "Alright. If you wish, _wife_."

"Fantastic, _wife_," Kahlan said, licking her lips. The young Confessor glided to the wardrobe, chose a green shirt and brown pants, and slipped into her outfit before lacing up her boots. She didn't want to ruin her new white dress, and she also thought that pants were much more comfortable than the pristine garment of her position.

"I've never seen you out of your white dress before," Cara said, and sauntered over to her wife in a catlike manner. "I like it." She stood behind the brunette, one hand on her wife's shoulder.

Kahlan smiled and turned around with her arms around Cara's neck. "Well then, I'll have to dress like this more often." Before Cara could make another comment Kahlan fiercely kissed her, hands on the Mord'Sith's defined hips. Cara couldn't think straight with Kahlan kissing her like that. It was like all her nerves were on fire, but in an exciting way. Cara smiled into the kiss, and then put her full lips to Kahlan's ear.

"Let's go. Now _I'm_ starving," she whispered quietly, then looked at Kahlan with puppy dog eyes.

Kahlan laughed loudly and pulled her face from Cara's. They both stood there for a while, gazing into each other's eyes.

"All right, let's go," Kahlan said reluctantly, and Cara reached for the door handle, eager to walk around with her wife. She wanted to show her off.

"You might want to put some clothes on, darling. You're mine now, so you can't walk around the palace naked, seducing everyone," Kahlan said with a small wink, and Cara's cheeks flushed red. She had almost walked out of the room without any clothes on. Normally, this wouldn't have fazed her. She would've made some sort of snarky comment about how Kahlan was looking at her. But now, she was flustered, How embarrassing. Cara quickly slipped into her striking red leather, holstering her twin Agiels on her hip. Kahlan pulled her aside, tightening the straps on Cara's collar. The brunette looked into those green eyes once more before giving her wife a quick kiss and ushering her out the door.

"I love you," Cara said truthfully, standing in front of the door, denying her wife passage through the door. Kahlan smiled, looked down at her boots, and then back up at her wife, leaning against the threshold.

"I love you more," Kahlan whispered, and kissed Cara passionately, their fingers intertwining in the process. Cara swore she saw stars this time.

"Isn't it a bit early for you lovebirds to be chirping?" a female tone echoed down the hall. Cara witnessed Kahlan's face turn a bright red, and curious to see what had made Kahlan react that way, the Mord'Sith turned slowly to see Denee walking down the corridor towards them. She rolled her eyes dramatically and pulled away from Kahlan, but she made sure she was still holding the beautiful Confessor's hand. Kahlan smacked her in the arm, shooting her new wife a _please-be-nice-to-my-sister-because-after-all-you-did-kill-her_ look. Cara hated bending to the will of others. As a Mord'Sith, she was taught to only obey the orders of the presiding Lord Rahl. Now, though, when Kahlan told her to do something, the callous Mord'Sith couldn't help but give her what she wanted.

"Fine, fine," Cara said aside to Kahlan, and then walked up to Denee with Kahlan still on her arm.

"Hello, Denee. Thank you for your kind, kind words," Cara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Cara tried to like her sister in law, she really did. She had hoped to never see the Confessor again, after she had apologized for killing her. Naturally, Denee had not accepted her confession of guilt, but Cara was fine with that. She just wished that she and Kahlan didn't have to deal with all of these guests. She just wanted to spend time, alone, with her wife. Was that too much to ask?

"You're welcome, Cara," Denee said sweetly, and turned to her sister. Kahlan's eyes were wide, still excited that her sister was here to see her. "Kahlan, can I talk to Cara for a moment?" Denee said when placed her hands out in front of her, taking her sister's delicate hands in hers.

Kahlan nodded politely. "Of course. I'll leave you two alone for a bit."

Cara had a look of disapproval spread across her face, but Kahlan ignored it. The young Confessor swept past her wife, whispering "Please be nice," in Cara's ear before heading down the hall. Cara watched the woman, in awe, as she turned the corner. Great. Now she was alone with Denee.

"Listen Denee, if this is about Kahlan and I, I don't want—"

"This is about you and my sister," Denee cut Cara off, her eyes dark with determination. Of course, Cara didn't back down from Denee's intimidation.

"What about us?" Cara asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't know what kind of crazy happening made Kahlan leave Richard for you, but you'd better take good care of her, or I'll figure out a way to make you curse the day you first laid eyes on her," Denee said angrily, and stormed off. Now, Cara is alone.

_Strange, wasn't it? No, strange doesn't even begin to explain that conversation,_ Cara thought as she walked down to the banquet hall. _It doesn't matter. All that matters is spending time with my lovely wife._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for not updating in a LONG time. I am a high school student, so I had to get a boatload of work done before I could relax. I also got caught up in some other fics I've been working on, but I love Kahlan and Cara so much that I had to write again. Thanks for your patience!**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: A hint of sex. But not really._

**Chapter 10**

_Cara_

"Kahlan, how long must I continue to stir this? Why isn't it smooth yet?" Cara groaned, a hand on her hip and a pout on her face. Kahlan was attempting to show Cara how to bake a cake. Although she had at first been stubborn and declined the offer repeatedly, Cara couldn't resist Kahlan's sad, blue-eyed stare for very long.

Kahlan broke away from what she was doing to answer her wife. Cara had to bite her bottom lip to repress a groan when she saw Kahlan. The lovely, young Confessor had her long, dark curls tied up in a messy bun, some of the brown tendrils escaped from the up do, they cascaded down Kahlan's shoulders and framing her face in an angelic manner. Cara could never seem to take her eyes off this wonderfully beautiful woman, her thoughts never wavered far from the subject of Kahlan. She had never had feelings like these for anyone, ever. Kahlan was something different altogether, an exhilarating new experience for the young Mord'Sith.

"Darling, it just takes some time," Kahlan cooed, and then moved across the spacious kitchen to aid her struggling wife. "Here, stir it like this," she offered and gently slid the spoon out of Cara's tight grasp.

Kahlan's blue eyes were focused on the wooden mixing bowl, her strong arms working to properly stir the thick mixture. Cara smiled as she watched Kahlan, a few stray locks of dark hair dangling down in front of her face. Kahlan tried in vain to blow the annoying distraction out of her eyes, so Cara moved closer and hooked a piece of smooth hair around the Confessor's ear. Kahlan smiled at Cara's light touch, delight dancing in her blue eyes.

Without warning, the brunette leaned to the side and pressed her lips to Cara's. She cupped Cara's jaw in her soft hands, sliding her tongue past the Mord'Sith's full lips. Cara's heart began to pump out of her chest as she caressed Kahlan's cheek, her gloved fingers finding their way into Kahlan's mess of dark curls. Cara smelled lavender radiating off Kahlan's sweet skin, her favorite scent in the world. The blonde woman was also pleased to notice her own leathery aroma mixed with her wife's, making her want Kahlan even more.

The battle hardened Mord'Sith yelped when Kahlan lifted her by the waist and set her down on the counter. Kahlan smiled when her hand found the inside of Cara's thigh, and Cara smiled as well.

"Kahlan, that feels so good," Cara moaned, kissing Kahlan fiercely. "Let's forget the cake."

"But… you were doing such a good job darling," Kahlan said between kisses. Cara's need to be with Kahlan was becoming frantic. The way Kahlan was teasing her, the way Kahlan looked today, had Cara all hyped up.

"Kahlan, I want you. I need you," Cara said, reaching down to kiss the Confessor's neck. Kahlan laughed as she held Cara's head on her shoulder, biting on her bottom lip. Cara could feel Kahlan tense up with arousal, she knew Kahlan couldn't hold out for much longer before she gave in. Cara pulled off her gloves in a way she knew Kahlan found magical. With her calloused hands on the tops of Kahlan's breasts, Cara tenderly kissed her lover's ear, then her neck, planting kisses all the way down to her wife's shoulder. Using the lightest touch, Cara slid the white dress off the Confessor's sensitive shoulders, continuing to kiss her there.

Cara pulled back when from Kahlan emerged a whimpering noise, which sounded like one a lost dog would make. She immediately dismounted the table she was sitting on and held Kahlan at arm's length.

"Kahlan, what's wrong?" Cara asked, her eyes frantically looking up and down her wife. Kahlan let out a sob, backing away from the blonde. Alarmed, Cara moved closer to the Confessor. "Kahlan, are you alright?"

Kahlan shook her head. "I…I don't know. I feel…" she was cut off by a scream that violently clawed its way out of her throat, a hand flying to her head as she crumpled to the ground. Cara's previously lust filled eyes were now dancing with a terror of the unknown.

"Kahlan? Kahlan!" Cara shrieked, diving on her knees to hold Kahlan in her arms. Kahlan shivered in Cara's strong embrace, her blue eyes squeezed tight.

"I can't… I can't think straight," Kahlan managed to say, clutching her head tighter. "What's going on? What's… what's happening to me?"

Cara winced when Kahlan let loose another painful cry, and at that point the Mord'Sith began searching her surroundings for anyone who would be of help to them. Cara looked back down at her wife when she felt a hand frantically grasp her arm.

"Cara… Cara," Kahlan said between labored breaths. "I can't hold it in. I'm loosing control of.. of it."

Cara swallowed hard and put a hand on her lover's cheek, seeing Kahlan's once bright eyes now consumed in darkness.

"Just relax. It will be alright, I promise," Cara assured her. "Confess me."

Kahlan shook her head, sobbing once more. "I don't… I don't want to. I don't want to loose you."

Cara laughed, despite the dreary situation. "You won't loose me, dear. Remember? I'm immune to confession. Your magic has no effect on me."

Kahlan shivered again and then looked up at Cara with hopeful eyes. A dark tear stained the side of Kahlan's face.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Just relax, I will be right here," Cara whispered, brushing a piece of hair out of Kahlan's eyes.

Almost immediately, Kahlan goes limp in Cara's arms. The Mord'Sith's nerves felt as if they'd been set aflame, ripples of magic pulsating through her rigid body. Her joints felt as though they had become unhinged, then connected once more. This all happened during what seemed to Cara a lifetime. The strong Mord'Sith could only tightly clench her jaw and silently scream as she rode out the waves of magic before they finally receded.

"Kahlan, Cara, are you alright?" asked a worried voice from behind. Cara whipped her head around to see her sister, Grace, and her young niece trailing along with her, holding her mother's hand tight. Grace dropped her daughter's hand and rushed over to the women, obviously concerned. "What happened?" she asked, looking to Cara with clear green eyes, a impressive trait they both shared.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'll just get her back to our quarters," Cara said in a level tone. Without hesitation, Cara scooped her wife up off the marble floor and out into the corridor, her sister followed not far behind.

"Cara, you must tell me what happened. I'll find the wizard for you," Grace offered, almost running to keep up with her sister's breakneck pace. She could tell Cara was concerned, but she knew the woman didn't know how to ask for help. She was too proud. "Cari, please."

Cara skidded to a halt at the mention of the nickname her father used. She slowly turned around to face her sister, still holding her unconscious wife in her arms.

"I can handle this, honestly. She just… hasn't had much to drink today. She fainted," Cara lied, and marched down the hall. Not desiring to follow her anymore, Grace gives up and returns to her daughter, whom she finds with a bowl of cake mix between her knees, scooping out some of the thick mix to eat.

XXX

_Kahlan_

Kahlan awoke with a start, not recalling how she got back to her chambers. A gentle Mord'Sith immediately pushed the young Confessor back down onto the bed, careful not to startle her wife. Kahlan let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Cara laying beside her.

"Decided to take a little nap?" Kahlan joked, a smile reaching her eyes. Cara grinned devilishly.

"Perhaps. I only take naps if you do," Cara explained, a flat tone to her voice. Kahlan began to grow used to Cara's way of speaking to others. Of course, she didn't always speak this way with Kahlan, only when she was rebuilding her emotional barriers.

Kahlan situated herself so that she was leaning on her side, looking into Cara's bright eyes. Kahlan's stare never wavered as she idly played with Cara's golden tresses. Her hair had grown out a bit since the wedding, Cara decided to grow it back to its original length. She said she missed her long braid. Kahlan said she didn't care how long her hair was.

Still looking into Cara's deep, green orbs, Kahlan parted her lips to speak.

"Can I ask what happened?" she questioned, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Kahlan honestly wanted to know, but at the same time she knew she would be frightened by the truth. According to Cara, her blackouts were becoming more frequent, and more unpredictable. Although she held fast to her sanity, Kahlan felt her mind slip every so often. Just a bit, not enough to impair her judgment.

"We were baking. You remember that, correct?" Cara said slowly, wanting to get the story straight. When Kahlan nodded Cara continued.

"A short time after that we were becoming intimate, and then you collapsed. You said that you were loosing control, and then you confessed me," Cara said with great difficulty. Kahlan could tell that all this was bothering her wife, and it was bothering Kahlan as well. Kahlan just didn't know how to deal with it, how to make it better.

"Are you going to say something?" Cara asked, and Kahlan blinked realizing that she had not answered the impatient Mord'Sith. Kahlan swallowed before answering.

"Why is this happening? I remember everything now, of course, but why?"

"Well, you were a bit pleasured," Cara said non-chalantly, tightening a strap on her leather collar. "Did you not tell me that your magic stems from love?"

Kahlan frowned at this, her eyes dancing through a series of emotions. She knew that was a plausible conclusion, but she wasn't yet satisfied.

"That's true, but only for this time. What about that day in the council chambers? I wasn't doing… anything like that," Kahlan thought, voicing her discoveries aloud for her wife to process. "I just got angry."

"Maybe this works like the Con Dar," Cara offered, giving her shoulders a shrug.

Kahlan shook her head. "No, that can't be it. It doesn't make sense." Kahlan sat up on the bed, Cara watching her hands work as she thought. Cara didn't make a sound, and after a few minutes Kahlan's eyebrows shoot up.

"What is it?" Cara asked anxiously.

"Cara, did I say anything before I confessed you?" Kahlan questioned, and Cara felt that she was on to something.

"You mentioned that you were loosing control, I assumed you meant control over your powers," Cara began, Kahlan nodded for her to go on.

"You looked like it was hurting you to hold it in, as if you needed some sort of release in order to stop the pain."

Kahlan's blue eyes lit up, and then she looked to Cara with excitement.

"I know what's happening to me."

Cara waved her hands in a rolling motion, eager to hear Kahlan's theory. "Go on."

"When I first used the Agiel on myself, I went crazy correct? And I used it to the point where I almost killed myself," Kahlan verified. Cara nodded, for a moment her green eyes seemed to be lost in the past. Trying to get back on track, Kahlan continued.

"Perhaps the Agiels did something to the flow of my powers. Interrupted them or something of the sort."

"That would make sense!" Cara cried out, almost jumping out of her leathers in excitement. "You haven't confessed anyone since we got to Aydindril."

"Exactly. So what if my magic is piling up inside of me, without proper flow, and then my body suddenly needs to expel it?"

"I think we should go to Zedd now," Cara said, bouncing to the door. At last, they could cure Kahlan's illness.

Kahlan laughed and followed Cara, kissing her on the cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Climax time! Yay, now we know what the freakin frack is wrong with Kahlan! We're off to see the wizard! Hope you guys liked it, and a big thank you to schild-mason for reviewing my story and giving such positive feedback. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Kahlan & Cara_

"This is… quite curious," Zedd began, he paced around the room with hands clasped behind his back. "But it does make sense."

Cara tapped her foot in impatience, her arms crossed over her chest. Kahlan could see that Cara was clearly growing frustrated with Zedd's wait-for-the-next-thought way of speaking. To be quite honest, she was becoming slightly irritated as well.

"So what can we do? There must be some way to fix this," Cara inquired, looking at Kahlan while she spoke.

Zedd shifted his gaze between the two women, his hazel eyes finally resting on Kahlan. "I would need to figure out how warped your auras are, so we can find out how to put them back in sync."

Kahlan and Cara nodded simultaneously, and Zedd told them to wait in their chambers for him to acquire the necessary materials.

XXX

An hour later, Kahlan was lying on the bed, Zedd lighting candles around them. After all the candlewicks were aflame, he began to spread white sorcerer's sand around Kahlan. Cara raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the wizard was up to.

"_Ala moor athory, ala moor athory, ala moor athory, thrad!_" Zedd chanted in a voice deeper than his own, raising his arms high above his head. A sudden burst of light erupted from Kahlan's middle, leaving white streaks that traveled horizontally over the Confessor's body.

"See that crumpled part of that line?" Zedd asked Cara, pointing to a streak right above Kahlan's belly button. "And that one?" Zedd pointed to another disorderly line on Kahlan's arm.

"What does it mean?" Kahlan asked warily, not understanding how this was helpful.

"We need to straighten out those crumpled lines in your aura," Zedd responded. "For that we need the blood of a shadrin."

"Are you serious? Where on the prophet's good earth will we find a shadrin cave?" Cara cried out, irritated that this problem was not a quick fix.

"The closest one is near Kelton, just outside the city border," Zedd informed her, and he motioned to the direction in which Kelton was.

"That's hundreds of leagues from here! How will I get there in time?" Cara cried out, her hands thrown up into the air.

"Dear one, you have plenty of time to go to Kelton. What is the rush?"

With fierce green eyes Cara pulled Zedd to the side, safely out of Kahlan's range of hearing.

"Her attacks are growing worse, and more frequent. I fear that if I don't go quickly, something bad will happen to her," Cara said defensively, an eyebrow raised. "And I can't let anything happen to her."

Zedd frowned at the sight of Cara's worry. He knew that it would take at least five days to reach Kelton, then a day or two to find the shadrin, then five days to return to Aydindril. That was plenty enough time for something terrible to happen to the young Confessor. Without Cara there to safely absorb Kahlan's magic, there would be no telling what could happen.

"Go now, then. Take a few guards with you, and go with great haste," Zedd said.

Cara shook her head. "No. I will move faster on my own."

Zedd sighed. Why must Cara always be so stubborn? "If you don't make it back, Kahlan will be heartbroken."

"I don't have a choice, wizard. I'm leaving now," she said, and walked over to Kahlan, who was now sitting up on the large, white bed. Cara wished she could just stay here and spend some much earned time with her wife in that big bed, but Kahlan's sanity and well being depended on her finding the shadrin cave.

"I have to go to Kelton to find that shadrin blood. I will return," Cara said, holding Kahlan's hand to her cheek.

"Spirits be with you, Cara. I love you," she said, her lips lightly grazing Cara's. Unsatisfied, Cara pulled her in for more.

"I love you too," Cara said, and with that, she quickly exited the room and headed to the stables. There was no time to waste, she had to get to her destination with all speed.

XXX

_Cara_

It had been four days since she left Aydindril, and Cara's heart was aching for Kahlan. She missed her wife dearly, but she knew that in order to cure her, the Mord'Sith had to return to the Confessor with a vile of shadrin's blood in her hands.

Cara had ridden her horse very near it's limits, only stopping once during the entire trip to fetch clean water and take a small nap. She knew that she should rest, but Cara would do that when she had her hands on the shadrin.

The blonde Mord'Sith retrieved an old map from her pack, a map of the cave she was headed to. Cara was very close, which was exciting to her. Only a few more hours and she would be in shadrin territory. Without warning, a grungy looking bandit emerged from behind a nearby tree and hit her horse in the leg, using a clumsy club. With a loud whinny, her horse bent down in pain. Cara jumped off the steed before it fell, leaving her exposed to the several bandits around her.

"Give us all you've got!" one of the men said, a small axe in his hands. "Come on now, all your gold."

"Highly unlikely," Cara responded, sliding her Agiels out of their holsters. A few men widened their eyes at the sight of a Mord'Sith with two feared weapons.

"Get her!" the leader cried out, his command sending a wave of seemingly untrained men flocking to Cara. The Mord'Sith smiled, taking pleasure in the thought of cutting each and every one of them down.

She struck the first man in the gut, then kicked him in the head as he doubled over in sudden pain. Cara could feel his skull crack as it connected with her boot. She smiled devilishly as she continued to cut down the other men, breaking bones and decorating her with their sprays of blood.

The one sided battle was finished when Cara took the last man's head in her hands, then violently turned his head to the side. He fell to the ground with a sickening crack, Cara stepping away and assessing the immense casualties. Cara had contracted a small wound herself, a cut on her left arm. She quickly took a piece of cloth from her pack and hastily dressed the wound, anxious to get going. When she went to her horse, though, Cara saw a long gash in the creature's belly, it's bloody entrails spilled across the ground. With a sigh, Cara lifted her pack over her shoulder, map in hand and bow in the other, she continued down the trail, halfway between a run and a walk.

When Cara finally reached the shadrin cave, it was well past dusk. Knowing that she couldn't stop and make a fire without drawing the creature's attention to her. Silently, Cara walked into the cave, making sure nothing was around. Cara walked further into the cave, the inky absence of light wrapping her in its eerie embrace. She was Mord'Sith, though, and she was not afraid of anything. Cara did admit that she wished Kahlan were there with her, but she had to get a grip and continue.

Cara halted when she heard heavy breathing to the side of her, and she gently turned to the left to see a large, shadowy figure laying on its side, obviously asleep. Grinning at her luck, Cara slid an arrow out of her quiver and pulled it onto the bowstring. With the string taut, Cara took aim at the creature's eyeball, knowing that hitting the shadrin there would mean an instant kill. When Cara felt confident that she could make the shot, she relaxed her muscles and let the arrow fly. Luckily, the arrow met its target with a satisfying thunk, and the massive creature's breathing slowed until it at last ceased to be heard.

Cara quickly made work of the creature, draining a large amount of its crimson blood into a small glass vile Zedd had given to her. When she was done with that, she cut up some of the shadrin to eat on the way home, as she had run out of food. When all this was completed, Cara went deeper into the cave, where she laid down her head and drifted into a much-needed slumber.

XXX

_Kahlan & Cara_

Kahlan's heart almost jumped out of her chest at the sight of Cara waltzing into the palace gates. She rushed down the seemingly endless staircase to meet her wife, tackling her into an embrace. She began to sob, taking Cara's lovely face in her hands and giving her a passionate kiss before releasing her. Not wanting to let go of her, Kahlan hugged her wife tightly again, whispering into her ear.

"I missed you so much."

Cara smiled at this, smoothing Kahlan's hair with a gloved hand. "I missed you too."

Kahlan sniffed and then let go of Cara, leading her back into the palace by the hand. Cara missed having contact with Kahlan, her skin craved to be with her wife. First, though, they had to fix Kahlan.

"Where is your horse?" Kahlan asked, nodding at a guard to let them through.

"It died," Cara said bluntly. "I had to go on without it."

Kahlan grimaced, but then nodded. "I'm just glad you made it home. How'd you get back so fast? Zedd said it would take more than a week for you to get back." It had only been six days since Cara's departure.

Cara shrugged her shoulders. "I ran, and I didn't stop until I came back to you."

Kahlan blushed, taking Cara through the empty palace hallways. Kahlan turned to her wife, then noticed the bandage on her arm. "Cara, did you get hurt?"

"It's just a scratch, Kahlan. Nothing to worry about," Cara waved her off. "I just ran into some bandits."

"Bandits? I'll have to alert Kelton about that," Kahlan said, for a moment she became lost in thought.

"Auntie Cara! Auntie Cara!" they heard a voice cry. Cara turned to her niece, a smile on her face. "You're back!"

Cara laughed, picking the small girl up. It was a wonder that the girl was not afraid of Cara's red leather.

"Indeed I am. Why don't you run along to your mother?" Cara said, and set the girl down. "Auntie Kahlan and I have some errands to run."

The small girl frowned at Cara shooing her away, but she waved. "Bye Auntie Cara! Bye Auntie Kahlan!"

Cara thought Kahlan was ten times more adorable than her niece when she gave the girl a wave with her fingers.

"Bye sweetie," she cooed, and the women continued down the hallway. When Cara's brow furrowed in thought, Kahlan asked her what she was thinking about.

"Do you want a child?" she asked plainly. Kahlan stopped walking, but still held onto Cara's hand. "I mean, I would love for you to do that, if you wanted. Also, you need to continue the line of Confessors."

"But that would mean taking a mate."

"What of it?"

Kahlan turned to Cara, a passion in her eyes. "Wouldn't you be upset that I was with someone else?"

Cara shook her head, taking Kahlan's hands in hers. "It's your duty. Plus, you said you would."

Kahlan frowned, confusion washing over her face.

"When did I say that?"

"I asked you, when you were sleeping," Cara said, hoping that Kahlan would understand. She watched emotions play over Kahlan's face, desperately wanting to hear Kahlan's answer.

To be quite honest, Cara actually wanted children. Sure, they could be a pain sometimes, but Cara wanted to share that experience with Kahlan, to raise children and watch them grow up with Kahlan by her side. Cara knew this dream would be a hard one to achieve, but she knew if a confessed man fathered Kahlan's child, it wouldn't be as terrible. If Cara were to create a child, however, she would feel as though she was betraying Kahlan.

"First of all, that's very naughty of you, asking me questions while I sleep," Kahlan said seducvitely, jabbing a finger into Cara's ribs.

"But yes, I would like to have children. I just feel strange even thinking about being with anyone but you."

"If you confess him, it wouldn't mean anything, right?" Cara asked, her green eyes fixed on Kahlan.

"I don't know. What would we tell them when they grow older? We would have to tell them that some other man fathered them, not both of their mothers," Kahlan said, obviously torn over this matter.

"But you are the last Confessor, Kahlan. You can't just let your magic die out," Cara said.

"Denee is a Confessor as well. She could have children if she wanted."

"Just Denee isn't going to be helpful," Cara stopped Kahlan, standing in front of her. "Listen, I'm not asking you to make the decision now, but could you at least think about it?"

Kahlan stood there for a moment, watching Cara's emerald green eyes flit back and forth from Kahlan's blue orbs. Finally, Kahlan nodded.

"Good. I love you Kahlan, I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't be comfortable with," Cara said, and kissed Kahlan on the forehead. "Now, let's get to Zedd and be done with this mess."

Kahlan laughed, following her wife down the hall.

XXX

Cara raptor gaze was fixated on the dark haired woman sitting in the chair. Kahlan's smooth curls were pushed over her shoulder, but a few still hung on the sides of her face. Her thin lips curled up into a smile, her cheeks beginning to grow flushed due to the looks she was getting from her wife. The two women were seated in chairs, facing each other. Zedd's plan was to have Kahlan confess Cara, and in that moment Cara would mark the disoriented auras with the shadrin blood she had collected. Cara thought it to be a sound plan, but Kahlan was still weary. She never liked to confess Cara, it always put her on edge. Cara reassured her all would be alright with a charming smile.

Zedd began to chant as he spread white sorcerer's sand around the chairs, and soon enough white streaks began to emerge from Kahlan out of a burst of light, the lines traveling horizontally across her body. Cara almost forgot what she was doing when her eyes fell on Kahlan's chest, looking at the auras as well as her wife.

"Are you ready?" Cara asked, prepared for anything. Kahlan nodded, reaching for Cara's hand. Kahlan only needed bare flesh, a single touch, in order to confess someone. She usually went for people's necks, but she didn't like to do that to Cara.

Kahlan relaxed her muscles and let her magic break through her careful barriers, moving like thunder without sound. Time seemed to halt as Kahlan's magic flowed into Cara, coursing through the Mord'Sith's veins. Cara could feel Kahlan's magic pulsating through her, but she felt no different than before. When she saw Kahlan's irises were black, she dabbed a gloved finger into the pool of crimson and slashed it across Kahlan's arm, then at her stomach. When she did this, Cara felt Kahlan's magic become even stronger, her joints felt like they had come unhinged. Cara clenched her jaw tightly, waiting for the pain to stop. She felt Kahlan's hand slip from hers, and immediately the blistering pain stopped.

"Kahlan? Did it work?" Cara asked, curious and excited. Kahlan nodded her head, gasping for air.

"Yes, I think it did," she said, and hugged Cara. "You are the best wife ever."

Cara laughed, pulling Kahlan in for a kiss. "I know I am."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to thank everyone who read this story, everyone who took the time to review, I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this story until the end.**

**But do not fear, KahlanxCara shippers, there will be more. Keep tabs on my profile for the sequel to this story. **

**Thanks again. **


End file.
